The Fate of The Doctor
by Fedorable18
Summary: The Doctor gets a new companion and this is the story of their adventures. This story was writing by my best friend for me and I wanted to share it with you guys. Please review so I can pass all of your feedback on to her. She isn't actually a member of the fandom and has never seen any episodes. Apparently I don't stop talking about it enough for her to write is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Doctor Who. This story is not my own but is a gift to me that I thought was so great I got permission to publish it on here. **

**Another Companion or Two: For those of you incredibly dedicated people reading my other story I am terribly sorry about the wait. Life has still been really crazy but fortunate news is that I have officially began writing on it again. Like I said, terribly sorry.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this and this one will be updated daily.**

**Chapter 1- Intrusion**

**Katelyn**

I woke with a start to an unfamiliar sound. Quickly and quietly I slid out from under my sheets, wincing at slight creak of the bed springs. I tiptoed across the room and carefully pull back my curtains. It is still too dark to see.

As I peered into the gloom, trying to make out anything, I heard the front door shut with a thud. I whirl around to face the door so fast I almost trip over my French horn case. (The one time I leave it out!) A small high-pitched yelp reached my ears. I covered my mouth, abruptly realizing it had come from me.

**The Doctor**

My new companion should be here, I thought as I wondered through the strange dark house. I didn't know what I should do when she found me or how I should tell her my secret. I didn't know how she would react or what she would think of me. All I knew was I had to try. She was just so . . . different . . . So . . . special.

I wondered into the kitchen, looking around to waste time, as well as to look as casual as possible. Though how casual you can look went breaking into someone's home, I don't know. (As this point not knowing seems to be a motif of mine.)

**Katelyn**

A few seconds passed. Everything was silent. I cautiously removed my hands and crept to the door. Still nothing. I opened the door and poked my head out. Silence. I slunk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Then I froze.

There was a tall man standing before me. He was facing the other direction so I wondered if he even knew I was there. I should probably go hide before does, I thought, but something held me in my place.

The man began slowly turning around as if he were a guest casually admiring the house, instead of a stranger that just broke into someone's house. I don't know what I expected to happen when he noticed me. But when the time came just he just smiled nervously and took a few steps toward me. I stepped back. I guess he noticed my uneasiness because he put his hands up in front of him as if to say I'm not going to hurt you.

**The Doctor**

She was standing there when I turned around. I could barely make out her features in the dim light, but I could tell she was beautiful. And also pretty freaked out.

I put my hands up in front of me like I was surrendering and inched toward her. She took a step back. I guess that wasn't the worst responds she could have had. After all I did break into her home in the middle of the night.

As I got closer I noticed more and more about her. She was quite a bit shorter than me. Her hair fell about halfway down her back. It was a not-really-dark-but-not-quite-light brown. The way her bangs fell over her eyes was kind of adorable.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated! Also, 1 chapter or 2 a day?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Emotion**

**Katelyn**

I let him get a little closer, so I could see what he looked like. His eyes were an incredible vivid green. He had very prominent chin and light brown hair that fell over the right side of his face. He was dressed in a lavender button up shirt, purple tweed jacket, and a bow tie that actually looked incredibly cute.

"Katelyn, right?" He asked, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to barge in, but there's something I need to show you."

"What, why me?" I asked, though I wasn't really too upset about it.

"You're . . . different. Special," he said, the slight moonlight making his eyes sparkle.

A warm feeling swelled inside me, though I don't know why. I shouldn't be that exited that a complete stranger that just broke into my house told me I was "special". I don't even know what he means by "special", but I grinned ear to ear nevertheless.

**The Doctor**

She smiled. It made her eyes light up and entire room seemed to brighten. I could no longer tell it was the middle of the night.

I seemed to stare at her for a long time, but I couldn't help it. I wanted memorize every detail, so that I could keep her image etched in my mind. We were so close I could see my reflection in her eyes. They were a mysterious mixture of blue, gray, and green. I could get lost in them for hours . . . -but no, I came here for a reason. I need to show her.

**Katelyn**

There was a long pause. I looked up into his eyes, his face just inches from mine. Everything was still and silent, like the whole world was holding it's breath.

"Come on," he whispered as he took my hand and lead me out the door. Soon we were sprinting across the grass in the dim moonlight. I realized I was still in my pajamas and I was barefoot, but I didn't care.

We reached this big, blue box like one of those old fashion pay phones. The man grabbed the handle.

**The Doctor**

"Wait-," she said.

No! I thought. She's going to leave. Really I can't blame her. She probably thinks I'm a psychopathic criminal of some sort. I did break into her house . . . and drag her to a strange telephone box in the middle of night.

Still, when I think of her leaving me I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. All that's left is an void of darkness and pain that will eventually destroy me from the inside out. Out of all the things I've been through I've never felt so utterly depressed.

"-Who are you? Where are we going? And what is . . . This?" She gestured to the Tardis. "How did this even get-"

I looked up at her hoping it wasn't the last time I would do so. I took a deep breath.

xXx

Reviews are loved anytime:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Explanation**

**Katelyn**

My voice trailed off when his eyes met mine.

"I go by many names. Some people call me John Smith, but you, you can call me the Doctor. I am the Eleventh Doctor. This is the Tardis. And as for where we're going, well, you'll find out." He smiled and with that he pulled open the door to the "Tardis". Just like that my common sense disappeared.

I stepped inside and gasped. The inside of the Tardis was huge! It looked like a futuristic control room. A hexagon shaped panel stood in the center full of buttons, lights and switches.

The man- I mean- the Doctor walked forward. "This is the Console room . . . " He spread his arms wide as he walked toward the center. "And this is the Console." He gestured to the hexagon shaped panel. "I use the Console to control where the Tardis goes."

"Wait this- the Tardis moves? To where?" I asked both fascinated and confused.

**The Doctor**

I hesitated, just a little bit. This is when I find out the fate of my internal emotional state. I took another deep breath.

"To anywhere . . . To any . . . time," I answered, petting the console. I held my breath.

**Katelyn**

He seemed nervous, like I might run away when I heard this, but I wasn't going to run away. No. I couldn't leave.

"Oh," I said. That wasn't a very good response, but what was I supposed to say. I just found out I was standing in a time machine!

"So, when are we going?" I ask.

The Doctor looked up, a smile appeared on his face. "Soon, but you should change first."

At that moment I became very aware that I was still in my pajamas. I was probably blushing really bad.

The Doctor took my hand. I was probably blushing even worse (if that was possible).

"Come with me. We can use the Tardis Wardrobe," he said.

**A/N: How about 2 chapters a day?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Complication**

**The Doctor**

Just like that I went from rock bottom to walking on air. Apparently Katelyn can control my heart just like I control the Tardis. She changes it's position. She can either build up me or destroy me. Kind of scary actually, for someone to have that control over you. My heart is in her hands.

**Katelyn**

The Doctor led me down a series of hallways until I lost track of where we'd came. Though that might have been that I wasn't actually paying attention. I wasn't even watching where I was going. I let the Doctor lead me.

It's weird. I had only just met him and yet I'd trust him with my life. I already had trusted him with my heart.

Before now I had always thought that love at first sight was a myth. A legend. A fairytale. Like the bedtimes stories you tell to small children about dragons and giants, princesses and far away kingdoms. About Happily ever afters.

I looked up into the Doctors green eyes and wondered if we would have that happily ever after. We have to I thought, because I don't think my heart could take it any other way.

A sudden thought dawned on me that felt like cold, metal claws ripping through my chest. What if he doesn't feel that way about me at all. What if this hospitality is just his kind personality- or a cruel trick.

Panic, anxiety, and anger overwhelmed me all at once. I felt like I was falling out of the sky, crashing into hard pavement. Then he looked at me and all my problems melted. Wow, Love is complicated

**The Doctor**

I guided Katelyn down the hallways. In this awkward silence they seemed to be completely and totally endless. Who knows, maybe they were. Maybe the Tardis was messing with me, though I don't know what I did to offend it so much.

It took all my will power not to keep looking at her, but I was afraid that if I did I wouldn't be able to stop. I didn't want to be rude and I didn't want to freak her out.

Plus, I don't even know how she feels about me. She just met me. There's no way her were feelings could be as strong as mine already. I shouldn't get my hopes up. It will only hurt more in the end. For now I will just have to settle for the fact that she's still here with me. Love is complicated.

Finally we came to the Tardis wardrobe.

A/N: As always: Reviews dahlings!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Perfection**

**Katelyn**

The Tardis wardrobe was amazing! It had everything imaginable and according to the Doctor it would fit perfectly.

The Doctor went quickly rummaging through the clothes, glancing at me occasionally. I wondered what he was looking for and why he seemed so nervous. I decided to make an attempt at making things less awkward by pacing around and taking everything in, rather than standing there staring at him. (Though that's what I would have preferred to be doing.)

Finally the Doctor found something. He pulled out a purple dress with lavender band around the middle.

"This will look good," he said as he handed it to me. And I could have sworn at the end he muttered, "Not that anything wouldn't."

**The Doctor**

Katelyn put on the dress I gave her. I was looking for shoes she could wear when I heard footsteps behind me.

"What do you think?" A small sweet voice said.

I turned around and dropped the pair of shoes I had been holding. Katelyn stood about ten feet away in the purple dress. The silky surface reflecting light as she moved. I knew the dress would fit her perfectly. That's how the Tardis Wardrobe works, but I never expected it to look that perfect.

"Uhhhhh . . . Pretty. I uh- good. It looks good." Wow, that was smooth.

Katelyn laughed, probably at my awkwardness. I grabbed the shoes I had dropped and tried to change the subject. "How do you feel about heels?"

**Katelyn**

"Heels are good," I say, still giggling.

The Doctor pauses, looking at me, his eyes still wide.

"Good," he says quickly and holds out a pair of black heels.

I take them and set them on the ground, carefully since my dress only reaches mid-thigh. I stepped into a heel and picked my other foot. As I did, my ankle rolled and I fell forward. I catch myself on the Doctors shoulders and he grabbed my waist to steady me.

We both froze, my arms around his neck, his hands around my waist. I looked up into his eyes and he looked down at me.

**The Doctor**

Our faces were inches apart, so close I could see my reflection in her eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I just looked at her. Time seemed to pass so slowly (though that may be due to the fact that I'm used to time travel, not how "normal time" passes: really slowly and in the right order.) Each second felt like an hour.

To be honest, I was okay with that. I could look at her for eternity, but I still didn't know how she felt. And don't really know what I would do if I did. (I'm really getting tired of not knowing.) I didn't want to do something wrong and loose her. She was just so different. Special. . . Perfect.

**A/N: As always reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
